1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyclosilalactams.
2. Background Information
A search for new crosslinkers for use in the preparation of room temperature vulcanizing silicones (RTV's) lead to the discovery of the cyclosilalactams of the present invention. Mironov et al in "Synthesis of Silalactams", Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. (Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds), 1968, Vol. 6, p. 1124 described the following silalactams of the general formula ##STR2## where R and R' are hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, or propyl and m is 0 or 1. Compounds of general formula (I) are made by the following reactions ##STR3## where x is .gtoreq.2. ##STR4##